Eric Savin
Eric Savin was Aldrich Killian's main henchman. Biography ''Iron Man 3 Eric Savin accompanied Aldrich Killian to Stark Industries and waited in the foyer while Killian spoke with Pepper Potts, CEO. Happy Hogan thought he looked suspicious so followed him as he delivered a batch of Extremis to Jack Taggart in front of the TCL Chinese Theatre. Savin piloted an assault helicopter and led the strike team against Stark at his Mansion under the orders of The Mandarin who was responding to Stark's televised threat. Savin managed to destroy Stark's home. Savin then accompanied Ellen Brandt to a small town in Tennessee to retreive Chad Davis and Jack Taggart's A.I.M. file from Davis' mother. But are surprisingly thwarted by Tony Stark who managed to avoid and kill Brandt. Savin used his Extremis powers to bring down a water-tower structure on top of Stark pinning him down while taking Harley Keener hostage and using him as leverage to force Stark to give him the file he stole. Harley used a flare weapon previously issued to him by Stark to protect himself from bullying to escape temporarily blinding Savin and giving Stark the time to fire a repulsor ray blast directly at him. Sometime after Stark escaped, Savin regenerated thanks to the Extremis healing factor. Savin re-encountered Stark as he infiltrated the Mandarin's manor and knocked him unconscious from behind while he's talking with Trevor Slattery. Savin observed as Killian used his Extremis abilities to cause James Rhodes to jettison from his armor suit. Savin later took the Iron Patriot suit and hijacked Air Force One plane that had President Ellis on board. He killed a dozen security agents on the plane but was confronted by Iron Man. He was then killed by Iron Man's unibeam blast. Character traits Eric Savin is Killian’s main henchman and the muscle behind the Extremis group. He was intimidating both in size and strength and was a stone-cold killer, willing to commit any act that Killian demands, no matter how heinous. Powers Through the Extremis virus, Savin has superhuman strength and endurance, a healing factor, and the ability to heat up his body to metal-melting temperatures. He was also shown to be a highly skilled combatant, taking down Tony and Happy with ease. 'Extremis Abilities' *Enhanced Strength : ''Extremis enhanced Savin's physical strength, the full limits of which aren't known. However, he easily hurl Happy across the TCL Chinese Theatre. Savin was able to hold his own against the Mark XLII for a time aboard Air Force before being defeated. *''Enhanced Reflexes and Agility '': '''Extremis enhanced Savin's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are at superhuman level. Savin was able to dodges Happy's punches with ease. *Enhanced Speed '':' Extremis enhanced Savin's speed, the full limits of which aren't known. *''Enhanced Healing '': '''Extremis gives the human body tissue regeneration capabilities. When Jack Taggart, exploded the TCL Chinese Theatre Savin's right foot was blown off in the explosion, and yet Savin was still able to get up and walk away, regrowing a new one in moments as he left the scene. *Exothermic Reaction '': '''Extremis allowed Savin to be able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of his body. Savin can control the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. Savin was able to stunned the Mark XLII systems before it activated the unibeam killing him. Relationships *Tony Stark - enemy *James Rhodes - enemy *Trevor Slattery - ally *Jack Taggart - ally *Ellen Brandt - ally *Aldrich Killian - boss Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **Iron Man 3'' (First appearance) - James Badge Dale Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Savin becomes the cyborg anti-hero Coldblood. However, it has been said that Iron Man will not fight another armoured villian, so Savin will be injected with the Extremis virus instead. Gallery Framestore LR-Iron-Man-3-2.jpg Eric Savin IM3.jpg Eric Savin.png Coldblood.png|Eric Savin under the effects of Extremis virus. Framestore LR-Iron-Man-3-1.jpg PCP0350.jpg Category:Iron Man characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:A.I.M. Personnel